


Glowing Embers (Alternate)

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate (gen) rewrite of Glowing Embers. Mikasa thinks about home, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Embers (Alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> As I say in the notes for Melting and The Thaw (the alternate versions), I completely rewrote the ending of Delete Winter by taking out the Mikaereri. I only wrote the ship as a request from a friend, but after discussing with someone else the way this series could have ended, this alternate version wouldn't leave my mind. So, here's a gen version of Glowing Embers.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Glowing Embers (Alternate)** by luvsanime02

########

Mikasa got back from her appointment, and walked inside to see Levi curled up in the armchair fast asleep, with Carla lying on his feet. She could hear Eren humming in the kitchen, and something that smelled like chili cooking on the stove.

Not bothering to announce her presence, she closed the door quietly and took off her coat, scarf, mittens, and boots before she walked into the kitchen. “I’m back,” she said, keeping her voice down.

Eren grinned at her. “They were like that when I got home,” he said, obviously referring to the sleeping duo in the next room.

Mikasa had been walking forward to turn the burner on under the kettle and heat them up some hot cocoa, but she paused. Eren had called this place ‘home’. It was the first time he’d used that word that she could remember since that day when his mother told them to run.

In something of a daze, she sat down at the kitchen table. She could see Eren eying her in confusion as he turned on the burner for her, already knowing what she’d come into the kitchen for. Mikasa reached out and grasped one of his hands lightly, trying to put her sudden mood into words.

Eren stilled at her touch, and let her gently pull him over until he sat down next to her. She spent a few minutes rubbing his hand between both of her own, his skin warming her fingers.

“Is this place really home for you now?” she asked softly.

Eren blinked at her question, but then he smiled again, and squeezed one of her hands gently. “I think so, yeah,” he admitted. In his eyes, Mikasa saw a fragile sort of happiness settling there, and her heart warmed to see it.

“I think so, too,” she said. The kettle whistled, and Mikasa let Eren’s hand go so he could get up and fix their drinks. “It’s strange, thinking of a place as home.” And not just the boy standing a couple of feet away from her.

But home was so much more to her than just Eren now. Home was Levi being there for her to talk to when Eren was annoying her, and Carla curling up on her chest when she sprawled out on the couch. The table she was sitting at, the smell of cleaning solution in the bathroom, even the quiet way she could just tell when one of the other two were somewhere in the apartment and knew that she wasn’t alone. She felt safe here, and wanted, and happy.

“I’m almost too afraid to trust that it’s real,” Eren admitted, setting a steaming mug down in front of her. “I keep expecting this life we have to disappear someday.”

That had taken a lot for Eren to admit out loud, she knew. He still didn’t like sharing his doubts with her, not that she could throw stones. No, Mikasa understood exactly why Eren struggled with always having to appear strong in front of her.

“It’s real,” she reassured him. “We’re going to make sure it stays real, Eren. All of us.” Now that she’d finally found a home with Eren once again, she refused to let anything come along and take it away from them.

Mikasa wanted to cherish moments like this. She wanted to forever remember this warm feeling of belonging. On impulse, she took out her phone and held it up, and took a quick picture of Eren’s face.

He looked at her in confusion. “What was that for?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Just memories. I think I’m going to buy a camera the next time I’m out.” If she had pictures of these little moments, Mikasa was sure she’d never forget them. She turned her phone around to show Eren the picture of his startled face. He looked utterly silly, especially with a small streak of sauce on his cheek. “What do you think?” she asked him, mock-seriously.

“That’s awful,” Eren moaned, but Mikasa caught the grin on his face before he could make it disappear. “Delete it.”

She shook her head, pleased. “No way.” She stood up and crept out into the living room, pleased to see man and kitten both still asleep. Quietly, she took a few pictures of the two of them before walking back into the kitchen, where Eren was chuckling into his drink.

“He’s going to delete those if he finds out about them,” Eren told her, still laughing.

Mikasa nodded, already emailing them to herself. “I’m making copies,” she told him.

The two of them finished their drinks before Levi woke up and walked slowly into the kitchen, blinking at the brighter lighting. “How long was I asleep?” he muttered, but didn’t seem to expect either of them to answer him.

Mikasa stole a quick look at Eren, who mouthed ‘I dare you’ at her, grinning cheerfully.

Straightening her shoulders, Mikasa opened up her new blackmail folder on her phone and calmly turned the screen so that Levi could see one of the pictures she’d taken earlier. Levi squinted at the screen, and then snorted once he’d deciphered it. “Cute.”

Eren leaned over eagerly, only to pull back and thump his head down on the table with a moan. Mikasa had opened the picture of Eren, of course. “Why?” Eren asked her, his tone resigned.

She smiled, saying nothing. Soon, the three of them were gathered around hot bowls of chili and talking about their days, Mikasa threatening to take another picture of Eren when he crammed a huge spoonful into his mouth and promptly choked. It was fun and comfortable, and just another day at home with her family.


End file.
